Sonic and Friends: HSNE High School Never Ends
by PickleCookie578
Summary: A short-story about a sakura hedgehog finding herself in a new school, high school to be exact. Her name is Amy Rose, seeking friendship and fun. But, will she be prepared for the rest of the school year?
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Chapter 1-The Beginning**

As soon as the clock struck 6:30, a loud, high-pitched noise eminated from a large pink house. Inside a rosy-pink filled room, a young pink hedgehog slept peacefully in her queen-sized pink bed. The young hedgehog peeked out of her covers and glared at the vibrating alarm clock on her dresser. The sakura hedgehog covered herself once again and tried to turn off the alarm with her outstretched, squirming arm. Her squirming arm made the problem worse, the volume of the alarm simply raised. The sakura hedgehog threw off her blankets and yelled, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CLOCK!" She grabbed the clock, and with great force, she threw it across the room smashing it into a nearby wall. The young teen stood up and yawned with a short stretch. She grudgingly walked towards her walk-in closet and glanced at the clock that was now in pieces. "Stupid clock…" she said in a frustrated tone. The cherry-colored hedgehog made her way into the closet and picked out a hot pink towel, and slipped herself into pink slippers and a robe. She then made her way into a her bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile, across the way from the sakura hedgehog's bedroom, lay a teal hedgehog. His name was Rob, cousin of the young sakura hedgehog. Rob got up from his bed and stretched with a small yawn. Rob slowly turned towards his dresser and grabbed brown pants, socks, and a small vest-like brown hoodie. The teal hedgehog took his time putting on his clothes as he stared out into the window atop his dresser. He smiled and murmured, "It sure is a beautiful day, today." After getting dressed Rob slipped on his brown boots, and made his way towards the bathroom. Rob started off with splashing water on his face. Then, he brushed his teeth and put lotion on his bare skin. After that, he combed his spikes and made them in their perfect "hedgehog-like form." Soon after that, Rob made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for him and his cousin.

The sakura hedgehog made her way out of the steam and went to brush her teeth. After, she grabbed a small brush and comb, she started to curl her hair. Once finished, she put on her favorite red headband and put on her school uniform. While grabbing her backpack, she put on her black slip-on shoes and hopped her way downstairs. The aroma of waffles finally awoke the sakura hedgehog's mind. With a drop of her backpack, the pink hedgehog ran to her seat and awaited her breakfast feast.

Rob made a stack of waffles with syrup, butter, powdered sugar, and blueberries. On the side of the waffles entrée, lay two crispy strips of bacon and scrambled eggs. Rob placed the plate in front of his young, hungry cousin and poured her some orange juice into her cup. The young hedgehog quickly stuffed her face with all the food, while Rob ate a simple bowl of cereal. After eating, the sakura hedgehog put her dishes in the sink and rinsed off some of the leftover breakfast particles on her face.

Rob soon finished his cereal and dropped it into the sink. He walked over to the front door to take his car keys from a hanging rack on a nearby wall. "Ready to go?" Rob asked as he opened the door. The sakura hedgehog grabbed her turqouise backpack and ran outside into her cousin's car, a silver porsche. Rob closed the front door and made his way towards his car. "Ready to start your first year in high school?" Rob asked. The pink hedgehog smiled proudly and shouted out the window, to the top of her lungs, "Willing to be ready for anything! If my name isn't Amy Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2-Long Time No See

**Chapter 2-Long Time No See**

Amy Rose made her way out of the car, before Rob could drive off. As he left Amy shouted, "Wish me luck!" Rob stuck his hand out the window and gave a thumbs-up. Amy smiled and turned around to take in the view of this new school. Before entering the big gates, there was a sign that Amy read aloud, "**EMERALD COAST HIGH SCHOOL**." Amy slowly walked in to only be greeted by the largest campus she had ever seen. Amy continued walking and made her way to the bleachers by the track&field.

At the top she could see nothing but a black speck. She curiously wondered her way to the top of the bleachers to meet a familiar face. Black fur, white gloves, crimson streaks…most importantly, his blood-red eyes. "Shadow?" Amy questioned before moving closer. The ebony hedgehog turned his head and said, "Rose?" Shadow stood up and stared into Amy's jade-colored eyes. Amy's eyes widened in joy as she smiled to see her old friend. She dropped her backpack and jumped into Shadow's arms. Shadow caught her with ease and smirked.

As the two were in each other's embrace, a certain male hedgehog was eyeing them behind a building. With a smirk, his raspy voice whispered out, "Rose…you WILL be mine."

As Amy pulled out of Shadow's hug, Amy gave a joyous smile to Shadow. Shadow, on the other hand, had plenty of thoughts rambling inside of his head. Questions to be exact. Shadow felt that he didn't want to overwhelm Amy with questions, so he simply asked, "Where have you been?" Amy looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What do you mean? I've always been here, you know…living in Mystic Ruins?" Shadow went over his thoughts, puzzling them together. _That's right. She moved away from civilization because of…that stupid faker._

~Amy was eager to finally meet up with Sonic. The sakura hedgehog glanced around to seek out the blue blur. She was currently sitting down at a café in Town Square. The sound of cars and rambling people filled Amy's head as she patiently waited. A purple hedgehog walked towards Amy and greeted her with a smile. "Hello, my name is Amethyst. I will be your server today. Are you interested in trying our new lowfat cappucino with caramel?" Amy gave a shy smile and replied, "No, thank you. I'll just have some water." The waitress smiled and walked away. Later, the waitress came and gave Amy her water. "The water is free of charge. Enjoy!" After the waitress walked away, Amy took a sip of her water and let out a sigh. She took out her phone from her purse and checked the time. 2:28 PM. Amy grew impatient. She stood up and swung her bag across her chest. "Guess I have to go look for him…again." The cherry-pink hedgehog said as she made her way to the park.

In the park, rested a blue hedgehog. Black pants, white shirt, dark blue denim jacket, and his trademark shoes. Nonchalantly, minding his own business. With a sigh, the cobalt hedgehog sat against a craddling branch in the tree. "S-O-N-I-C!" A voice shouted from a short distance. The cobalt hedgehog jumped at the sudden noise and crouched as he hid in the leaves of the tree. A sakura hedgehog was walking with a frustrated look. "Where could he be? He promised to meet up with me." _That's right! I forgot I had to meet Amy at the café! _Sonic waited patiently for Amy to walk out of site. To his surprise, Amy gave up and plopped herself down on the floor. She began to hold her knees close to her chest and put her head atop her arms. "What's the point…what's the point in trying to get him to like me, if it'll NEVER happen?" Amy began to say in between little sobs.

Before Sonic was about to drop down from the branch to comfort her, Amy said something unexpected. Amy perked her head up and said to herself, "I guess I was never meant to love…" Sonic clenched the tree branch, so he wouldn't fall from the shock. Amy picked up a nearby stick and pricked her bare chest, with all her force, to make it bleed. After she was done, she stood up and walked away to make it visible for all. It was an X. X for no love. A vow, a promise to herself, to never love again. Sonic watched as his chance walked away, gone from his grasp…forever.~

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Amy asked as she held his arm for comfort. The ebony hedgehog blinked a few times and flashed back into reality. "Y-yeah…I'm fine." He replied groggily. Amy knew she shouln't ask any more questions because she knew that once Shadow had something on his mind, he never would want to talk about it. Before Amy could say anything, there was a loud scream from a distance. The two hedgehogs switched glances and both dashed towards the scream.


End file.
